Clone Jaiden
Clone Jaiden's Friend's And Foe's Clone Jaiden is friends with many. But he chooses those friends carefully. His best friends are named Rygan Flareslice and XdavidX. His one and only foe for the time being is Loyld Garmadon. Clone Jaiden's beginning. ' Jaiden is a clone of a mandalorian named Rygan Flareslice. Clone was his science project. Rygan won and Clone was used as a slave. But one night, he escaped and killed many Mandalorians. Clone had no where to go. He snuck into a gas station to sleep in but he found a Time Machine. The Time Machine took him to The Old Republic where he became a Jedi. One day he was in the middle of a battle when he found a lake. His throat was so dry, and he took a drink of the water. The water was youth water, which made him age two seconds every million years. After the Old Republic times, he went on to Time Travel for 2.4 million years. He went everywhere, but then crashed in the present. He met a man, who he later realised was his creator, Rygan Flareslice. Then they met XdavidX. The three went on many adventures together. Then Rygan built a time machine. Things went out of control. Rygan somehow created an evil version of himself from the future. His name was Zek. Zek killed many troopers. ' Eventually we killed him. But he came back. He kept coming back. Today, he is still out there killing people. Making them suffer. Years later, Rygan Flareslice created a squad called 'Flare Legion.' He put Clone in second command and David in third. The three made a You Tube channel called 'CWA MEN.' Clone is in charge of the channel. He films, directs, writes, and produces the movies. Clone Jaidens love life Clone has not had many girlfriends or wives. In fact his only wife he has had is his current one. But his first girlfriend's name was Empress. XdavidX's wife, Abigail, had intriduced Clone to her. 'For a while they hung out without dating. Then one day Empress accidently called Clone saying Sorry I can't go out with you - 'random name'-'. I'm waiting for this other guy to ask me out, so um... Clone said huh? Oh! Called the wrong person..! she replied. "wait- is that other guy... me?" "..." "well?" "Yes..." Clone asked her out but then she had to go. The next day Clone tried calling her and finding her but she had ran away. Clone never saw her again. Years later Clone got married to a girl named Raven. They are happy together. '' Clone Town'' Clone Jaiden bought and became mayor of a town. He later named it 'Clone Town' in honor of all the Clone Troopers who died in the Clone Wars. (That and, Clone is is his name.) Clone Town became rusty and old, so Clone decided to rebuild it. He hired a construction crew to completelely redo it. Now Clone Town has buisnesses owned by his friends. One of the most popular hot spots in Clone Town is XdavidX Bar. '' '' Zek's Revenge Rygan eventually rebuilt his Time Machine. (He destroyed it after the creation of Zek) But once again, The Time Machine was a terrible idea. This time, Clone and Rygan went into the future. No one knows for sure what they did in there, and the two refuse to tell, but when they came back to the present, they came back with hundreds of Zeks. (Evil Rygans from the Future) They were all different in a way. One was a Cowboy. Another was a Caveman. One was even a dinosuar. Clone slayed just about all of them... but two remained. The Original Zek. And his Clone. Yes, the Evil Future Clone Jaiden. ' ' Clone and Rygan traveled through space searching for Zek and his clone. A ship came from lightspeed infront of them out of no where. The ship shot cannons at Rygan's ship and blasted its engines. The ship fell through an asteroid field and Clone and Rygan's ship were bing torn up. On board with Clone and Rygan were many clone troopers. Four of them were trapped in the cargo hold. Clone risked his life to save them. In the end... the troopers made it, but not Clone. A pillar from the cieling came down and fell on him. Rygan turned the ship around to have Clone's funeral, held at Ryloth. Clone's friends and family were all there. But then Clone ris from the dead. He was a ghost. ' ' ' ' '' One of Clones friends, John Starwalker, followed Clone's instructions to build him a po''tion to live again. Clone could not get near the chemicles because they were deadly to Ghosts. John nearly finished when Zek came in the lab with a lightsaber. He cut John's arm off and the medicine fell on the floor. Clone drank it before Zek could get to it, and Clone was back to normal. Clone used the force to grab a lightsaber in the lab and ignited it, holding it tightly with both hands. He struck Zek's face, leaving a huge scar. Zek fled. Clone had defeated Zek, but all was not well. John did not finish the drink, and allthough he was reborn, Clone no longer had Water of Youth in his blood. He was aging again. Without the Water of Youth, he was going to die in Six Weeks. ' '''The Six Weeks ' ' Clone and Rygan flew to Ryloth, where they signed up for ten years of Clone Trooper training. They were given Clone Trooper armour and a gun. Clone had not yet told Rygan he was dying, so he wasn't worried about him. They spent a few days there at their base. They learned many things. Then the base was attacked by the droid army led by General Grievous. Rygan took a gun out of the barracks and came at the general. Grievous took Rygan by his arm and threw him across the room. Clone got two pistols and while Grievous was busy with Rygan, shot his eye. Grievous was blinded and he fell to the ground, covering his eye in pain. But the base was being overrun with droids. There was only one thing to do. Bomb it. They both got a grenade launcher and shot it down. After that, Clone said to Rygan there was something they needed to talk about. They drove to a cantina, got some food, and sat at a table. Clone told Rygan that he was dying and why. And if he died this time, it would be permenant. Clone only had Five Weeks left. "Wait. I know what to do." Said Rygan. "What?" "We need to go back in time and find that Fountain of Youth again. I still have the Time Machine locked up in a vault! You can live again!" "Time travel? TIME TRAVEL? Time Travel is the reason I am dying!" "Time travel is the reason you have lived this long." "If we Time Travel, Zek and his Clone will find us." "... We can take them. We shall have a squad come with us. And we will finally ''kill Zek and his Clone." And so they did assemble a Time Traveling Squad. It was called The Organization Of Time Travelers (O.T.T.). The team was Rygan, Clone, David, John, Ecot Ashkeeper, and Loyld Garmadon. They Time Traveled back to the Old Republic and found Clone, when he first was drinking the water. Past Clone was kneeling down, stuffing himself with water. Present Clone kneeled down next to him and drank the water. Both Clones stopped and looked at eachother. Past Clone looked at Present Clone. He looked at his scars and mud on his face. When Past Clone looked into Present Clones eyes, he saw what a terrible future was ahead of him. Present Clone stood up. Then a ginormous purple rip in the sky opened, and out fell Future Clone and Zek. ' ' "''WHAT THE BEEP IS GOIN' ON AROUND HERE?!"-Past Clone.'' "War. And this war is about to END."-Future Clone. '' Future Clone ignited his saber and flung it at Past Clone.'' The lightsaber cut right through his heart. Past Clone stopped breathing... and then he fell in the water. He float away... blood tainting the water. Future Clone forced his lightsaber back into his hands. "You fool!" Present Clone said. "That just killed us all! It killed me, you, Rygan and Zek, because I saved Rygan/Zek's LIFE!" O.T.T. ignited their sabers and shot their guns at Future Clone. He was shot fifteen times and chopped in half. That was the last of the evil Clone. No one even saw Zek get away, but he did. "I don't understand."Said Clone."I should be dead." Clone fell to the ground and put his hands on his head. He shreeked in pain. "MY PAST... IT'S CHANGING!" Clone's eyes turned red and so did his used-to-be Blue Lightsaber. His skin turned yellow and his clothes were now black. He looked just like Evil Future Clone. "AAAARRRGHHHHGHGHHHAAGH!" He shreeked. Clone superjumped away, still shreeking in pain. A long, long, time ago in the Old Republic... Past Clone float away... blood tainting the water. He float into Sith Territory, where a sith found him. Clone could not remember anything at all. Nothing about him... his life... what he had been through. The Sith Master taught him the ways of the dark side. He spent years training with him. Clone was corupted with the Dark Side of the Force. Clone then went by Zergiok. Zergiok went into a Sith Temple with his Master for one last lesson. Zergiok was going to build his own lightsaber, freely, using parts he found in the temple. But him and his Master were not alone, as there were Mechanical Creatures lurking about. They murdered Zergiok's master. Zergiok ran away in anger with his new saber. He found a Time Machine that took him to Zik, in the future. They teamed up and went into the past to kill Clone from the Old Republic. They killed past Clone, who float away to the Sith Academy. Clone turned evil and superjumped away. Zek burned down the farm not far from the fight and Rygan ran into the fire. He came out burning on fire. His eyes turned yellow and he shreeked in pain. His lightsaber turned red. He force jumped away. To this day nobody knows for sure how Zek came to be. In a parellel universe... ' ' Rygan was watching Television in his tree house in his town, New Cold Town, when he got a call from Clone. Rygan picked up the phone annoyed because he was interupted. "Rygan, today is the day."Clone said. "What are you talking about?" "I have been researching it... and I know how your... our... parents died." "WHAT!" Rygan's parents had been done before Clone was created. Clone never had met his technically parents. Clone had found out his parents were killed by General Grievous. He attacked the Mandalorian base and murdered his parents, only 32 years old. Everyone else strangely survived and not many buildings were destroyed. One of the very few destroyed was the Flareslice house. Clone and Rygan went into the past to kill Grievous, thus ending the Clone Wars and Rygan's parents would survive. When they got there they saw past Rygan, only 14 years old, at school. He was playing with his friend. Rygan and Clone ventured off to Rygan's village. General Grievous just started to attack but didn't kill his parents yet. They fought Grievous for ten minutes, then Zek and Zergiok showed up. "I see you have met our new robot." Said Zek. "He cannot be beaten." "YOU!" Said Rygan. "YOU TWO KILLED MY PARENTS! I... I... I killed my parents." "Rygan, let's just KILL THEM. IT'S TIME TO SET ASIDE THE FACT WE ARE JEDI. YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH TO US!" Clone ignited his saber and threw his lightsaber through Zergiok's stomach. Zergiok fell on his knees. Then fell face flat to the ground. "HE IS FINALLY DEAD! HA HA HA HA!" Said Clone. "He is still alive, fool. With Time Travel, as long as he ever existed, he can survive. " Zek said cleverly. Zek zoomed past Clone and Rygan, barely seeing him, and slayed Rygan's parents. "NO!" Said Rygan. "I have failed you, Rygan, my creator," Said Clone, feeling terrible. Zek teleported away. Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Clones Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Lifetime Members Category:Flare Legion